There Is Only Fate
by Requiem517
Summary: Inspired by The Calling's Wherever You Will Go. Harry falls in love, and she leaves. After the war, he's getting married and she returns. OneShot. Kinda lame.


Another one-shot, this time inspired by The Calling's "Wherever You Will Go". Review!

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was dark, save for the faint glow of the moon, shining softly through large glass window panes. A lone figure lay on a worn red couch, the cushions swallowing his body whole. Dark, black hair contrasted brilliantly with gold pillows, and green eyes watched the dancing shadows on the ceiling reflectively. 

_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face._

It had been four months and three days exactly since he discovered his romantic feelings for a girl. A girl whom he wouldn't have spared a second glance. A girl that was outspoken and sometimes nasty, loud, but with a smile that could warm up even the most frigid places.

_If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone,_

_Could you make it on your own_

It had been forbidden, of course. Their relationship could never have been revealed – to anyone. Not even their closest friends. If it were to get out – they would both be in danger. There was too much prejudice, too many resentful and blind pawns in the hollow world they carved for themselves. And then one day, she was gone.

"It's just my luck," Harry said bitterly, to the emptiness of the room.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'd go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

"Harry, wait up a tick." Yelled Hermione, dodging the traffic in the Charm's corridor.

Harry sighed, and slowed down. His mind was still on the night before, where he lay in the Common Room for hours. He found that he had lost his ability to smile.

"I wanted to ask you something," Hermione gasped out. "Well, really, it's none of my business, but – can we go somewhere private?" Without waiting for an answer, she dragged her best friend into an empty classroom.

"What's on your mind?"

"Harry, now... don't get angry with me, but... I wish you would have told me."

"Told you _what_, Hermione?"

"About... well... she's gone, hasn't she?"

"_Who's_ gone?" Harry snarled.

"Pansy."

_And maybe, I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

"How... how do you know?" Harry blanched.

"Oh really, it's been pretty obvious. You both stared at each other all through meals, and... I must confess one day I was using the Map – it's much easier doing rounds that way – and I uh... saw you two together."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my business. But Harry, you're miserable, so I had to tell you. I don't want you to be miserable anymore. Do you know where she went?"

"Yeah," he spat. "Yeah, I do. _Voldemort_ wanted recruits."

Hermione gasped. "But–"

"I love her, Hermione."

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_Then I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

"Does she love you?"

"I– I don't know. I never even got to tell her. She was just – _gone_ – I never even got to say good bye."

Hermione wrapped her arms around the boy – no, the _man_ – and they stood like that for a long time.

Finally, she looked up into his emerald eyes, and said, "Harry, Pansy is a smart girl. If she's worthy of _your _attentions, then sooner or later – hopefully the former – she'll come back."

"I hope you're right, Hermione. I hope you're right."

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

The silence seemed to stretch on forever, and beyond. Harry knew the time was now. The eve of the Final Battle was upon them.

"Ron." His voice was hoarse, as he grasped for his best friends hand. "Ron, now you listen to me. I just... want to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for dragging you into this, and I'm sorry for any pain I may have caused you. I owe you my life ten times over – I wouldn't be here right now, if it wasn't for your love."

"Harry, mate, there's just one thing I have to say. You're a good bloke, and if you don't kick V-Voldemort's arse, I'll personally kill you myself."

Harry grinned, and turned to Hermione. It had been four years since Pansy left – her, Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle seemed to have disappeared off of the face of the earth. Since then, Hermione had been his rock. She was his shoulder to cry on, his best friend, and then eventually, his lover. Over time, Pansy was driven from his mind, slowly being replaced by his Muggleborn counterpart.

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

The war had ended. Casualties were many, but it was not for naught. Voldemort was dead, and Harry had lived. Currently, our war-hero was flattening down his hair nervously – waiting for the wedding march to begin.

Hermione looked beautiful in her wedding dress, and all eyes were glued upon her graceful figure. Ron walked her down the aisle, feeling terribly proud of the beautiful woman on his arm. As he gave his best friend – and sister – away to his brother, Ron caught a flash of black out of the corner of his eye.

Pansy was standing off to the side, tears streaming down her face.

Harry caught sight of her, and gripped onto Hermione's hand in a painful grip. He watched as his first love mouthed the words,

"I'm sorry."

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

He could only nod, and try his best to ignore the dull pain thudding inside of his heart. He didn't know why Pansy had left, nor where she had gone during the war, but what Harry _did_ know, was that the woman in front of him had never left his side.

Accepting her fate, Pansy disappeared for the last time.


End file.
